The Mixture of the Bittersweet
by zulka
Summary: -Slight TyKa- Oneshot When it seems that Brooklyn has won, Takao cares less about the battle outcome.


Notes: Set during episode 47-48, during Kai's battle with Brooklyn. Implied/slight TakaoxKai.  
>Mostly Takao POV<p>

.

**The Mixture of the Bittersweet**  
>by: zulka<p>

.

Since the beginning of the tournament, there had been uneasiness in his mind. He was hoping for time and that he wouldn't be wrong. His mind mocked him, telling him that he was a fool. That Hiwatari Kai was gone, had made his choice and paid for it. His heart told him to wait. So he waited and watched as victory was snatched away with Daichi's loss and Rei's.

His heart still told him to wait.

Max gave them time.

So when his own beyblade was knocked away by a blue one, his heart skipped a beat and seemed to jump into his throat, as Kai in tattered clothes walked towards them, ready to take his place in a team that began years ago. Though not that long, Takao reminds himself, but that beginning seemed like a lifetime ago.

And their ending seems so much closer now as he watches smoke and rubble fall, as he watches Kai fall again and again.

He wants to go and run and help him. He fights it. He hears the others speaking, talking about how maybe Kai won't make it and he has to tell them to stop. How could they question his friend? But he knows that underneath all that talk there is worry and fear. That same fear grips at his heart, squeezing it second after second.

Takao thinks that perhaps he has made a mistake. That he shouldn't have made that promise. He watches as the rest try to aid Kai. Max and Rei and Daichi, but the only thing he can do is grip his knees tightly to _stop_ his legs from following. The gods know how_ badly_ he wants to go too.

But he can't. He _promised_. He tells them to stop, to not interfere. It is hard to say those words and he has to spit them out.

There is a strange sadness in Max and Rei's eyes. But all he can do is look at the stadium, look to Kai. He can't acknowledge that strange expression, it'll break his heart.

There are many moments when he wants to stand up and shout for them to stop. Watching Kai get hurt, and not being able to do anything is really hard. He knows that the others feel the same way, and that is why they want to stop this battle. Winning at the cost of their teammate and friend? It's not worth it.

But try telling Kai otherwise.

When it seems like it's too much and everyone is rushing to stop it, all he can do is remember Kai's words and a silent plea for a promise.

_Kinomiya, don't interfere tomorrow no matter what happens._

There was more to it, Takao knew. So many things went unsaid between them but they each understood the other's silence. It didn't happen all the time, and there were times when he wasn't sure where Kai stood. But he trusted Kai. He still does. He probably _always_ will.

He stops the others because he promised he would and Takao briefly wonders if Kai had any idea of what he had asked him to do. It is one of the hardest things he has had to do and he can feel his eyes filling with tears because he wants nothing more than to stop the battle himself. But he can't. He really can't because between Kai and himself there is a promise that is worth more than the whole world.

Kai trusts him to hold on to this promise and his trust. He can't break it. He can't break this promise. He won't, even if it tears him apart.

There is something inside of him that twists and turns as he watches, for as much as it hurts to see Kai be beaten up, there is beauty in the fight. Beauty that only Kai possesses and watching Kai beyblade is one of his hidden joys. But in this fight, as he watches Brooklyn slowly lose his sanity he is torn, torn for the sadness of it all, for the sad beauty of it, and for his wildly thumping heart.

So he screams his name because that is the only thing he can do. His hands are tied by a promise he wishes he hadn't made. But his heart knows the promise was necessary, the promise is _everything_ for them both.

But his heart keeps beating faster and faster and faster and then it seems to stop when Kai stops moving.

It can't end that way. It really can't. It shouldn't. Not when they hadn't even _begun_.

But the spinning sound of a beyblade lets him take a breath of fresh air. Hope. Takao will always hope when it comes to Kai.

He finds himself divided between the future of beyblading and Kai. Takao finds it funny that it has come to this. Yuriy's sacrifice is hanging somewhere in the back of his mind. He loves both and can't give up either. Beyblading without Kai would never be the same but he knows that Kai without beyblading would not be the same either.

It really isn't _fair_.

Takao's heart is beating fast, so fast it might burst out of his chest.

But he's sure of one thing. He'll deal with the consequences later. He always has. But at this moment, in which time seems to be standing still he cares only about one thing and that is Kai's wellbeing. Everything else be damned.

.

Notes: Implied/slight TyKa. I remember watching these two episodes not too long ago and seeing how Takao was acting throughout that whole time gave me inspiration to write this. Especially when it seems like Brooklyn has won and he (Takao) has this stricken look on his face. Lol. Maybe he was sad that they might have lost but who knows all I was thinking was 'omg this has possibility!' Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I might add something else to this, like them meeting and talking, once the craziness is over. Take care.


End file.
